From Proper to Pirate
by POTC4Ever
Summary: NEWLY REMODELED FROM A STORY TO TELL! Jack and Elizabeth's best friend Leah fall in love when Commodore Norrington is about to propose. How far will Jack and Leah go to escape Norrington? Will the Commmodore catch them? Will Leah become a pirate? JackOC S
1. Author's Note

I know you guys all hate these but I have to point out that this story is a new version of A Story To Tell. After thinking very hardly for a while , I finally redesigned the story. You probably haven't heard of that story mostly because it got very low hits and low reviews. If you haven't you won't be lost on this story in anyway. If you have read it, you reading it again but remodeled. There is a JackOC in this story, because it just makes it better. You may find a resemblance to the story Lost At Sea, but I DID'NT COPY! I just finally read it and I was like, oh no. I really hope you guys don't think that. Anyway I thought about this story on vacation and I just had do to it. Most people think I rush my stories , but I promise I will not rush this one which could make updates run a teensy bit slower. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!

POTC4Ever 


	2. Chapter 2

Jack stared in the horizon forgetting about how he was docking in Port Royal, Although him and his crew were not welcomed, his dear friends Will and Elizabeth,had found a lagoon behind their mansion. Jack ordered to drop anchor. 

"Elizabeth! Were are you?" A familiar voice called that happened to be her best her best friend Leah's.

"I'm upstairs!" she called back

Leah quickly walked up the wrap around staircase. She found Elizabeth picking out her dress.

"Good Morning Liz."

"Good morning Lee."

"The Commodore is coming for lunch, what should I do?" Leah huffed

"I swear that man will do anything to win a woman's heart. I would stay calm and just try to get through it."

Every man admitted that Leah was one of the prettiest girls in Port Royal. She had dark brown hair that stopped at her shoulders and dark green eyes that was the best of her physical appearance. Leah was the plantation owner's daughter, very good friend's with Governor Swann.

"Father says that he think him and I are a smart match."

Jack walked from the Black Pearl. Through a small forest, he quickly caught sight of the Turner mansion, in the last letter that Will had sent him shows that this is the right house. He was lucky that no one saw him and he knocked on the door. Will peered through the glass and opened the door.

"William! Dear boy, how are you?"

"Fine. How's the Pearl?"

"She's a beauty. Where is the darling Elizabeth?"

"Elizabeth!" Will called

"Leah come downstairs with me."

The two hurried downstairs, Elizabeth in lead.

"Jack! It's so good to see you!"

"Aye. How are you Lizabeth"  
"I'm good."

Leah peered out from the back of Elizabeth to get a closer look at Jack . He was probably the pirate that Elizabeth often talked about. He was very fine for a pirate.

"And who might this fine lass be?" Jack said looking into her eyes

"I'm Leah May. It's a pleasure to meet you. Elizabeth has told so much about you."

The two continued to stare into each other's eyes until there was a knock on the door, Both Leah and Jack snapped out of their dream and went back to reality. Meanwhile Will went to look into the glass to see that it was Commodore Norrington.

"It's Commodore Norrington! Jack hide!" he hissed

"Good day Mr. And Mrs. Turner is Miss. May here for lunch?"

"Yes she is." Elizabeth answered

Leah took a step forward.

"I'm sorry Commodore. I was visiting me dear friends Will and Elizabeth and I simply lost track of time."

The two walked out, Norrington's arm around Leah's.

"Your father was looking for you."

"I see." she huffed

Leah and James were finally in the dining room where they were greeted by Richard May , Leah's father.

0o0o0o0o0o

Jack was still in shock. He had never meet someone so beautiful in his life. Her eyes how you could get lost in them.

"Jack? Are you in love with my best friend?" Elizabeth asked

"Love, I think I am."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Leah, darling how is you relationship with the Commodore going?" her father asked curiously

"Fine." she said putting on a fake smile

"Actually Leah I was hoping to ask you something."

"You may."

Leah from the past years that I've been watching you, you have become a fine woman. I would like to ask your hand in marriage."

"Leah, do you accept? You must!"

Leah was sick and tired of her father telling her everything to do. She simply didn't know what to say. Ever since she saw Jack she was struck. His eyes and his smile. Leah ran out crying towards the lagoon were she spent many days as a child.

Jack just happened to be walking to the Pearl when her saw Leah sitting in the sand, the small waves gently crashing at her feet.

"Love, what's 'rong."

"Commodore Norrington proposed." she said sniffling.

"Ah, is that the second time?"

"Yes."

Leah turned to face Jack who was now only inches apart from her.

"You know Jack, I met you today and I just couldn't resist.'

"What can I say love? Now one can resist ol' Capt' n Jack."

"Yes no one can. I can."

They leaned in to kiss and for the first time it was very passionate. The pulled away and went back to their normal position, which was facing the Black Pearl."

"I'm guessing that's your ship."

"Aye. That'd be the Pearl."

The leaned in to kiss once more but were disturbed by angry voice that happened to be the Commodore's.

"SPARROW!" 


End file.
